Step Back!
Step Back! (Lùi lại!) là bài hát thứ 3 trong album NEXT PHASE của Da-iCE phát hành ngày 25/1/2017. * Lời bài hát: SOTA. h, GASHIMA from WHITE JAM * Nhạc: DOM, Richard Garcia, SHIROSE from WHITE JAM * Sắp xếp: DOM, Richard Garcia Lời bài hát /Lyrics Kanji= 取り留めない Conversation　消え去った君の背中 Hey girl, Don't you keep me waiting You just broke me down 冷め切った君の言葉 “It's over, My love is over” 都合の良い愛情なら　全部分かったから You wanna turn to me again？ 君といたあの季節なら You wanna turn to me again？ 過ぎ去ってしまったから Boom！ Still want me？　戻りはしない One chance Step back！ Boom！ Feel like this　もう届かない Passed days Step back！ Don't wanna wanna go back 引き止めても We'll never ever get back 今さらでしょ Don't wanna wanna stop We'll never ever stay Step back！ 書き出す文字はImitation　行ったり来たりの Story Gave me love　どういう君でも　受け入れよう 「やっぱあなただけだ」ってお決まりのセリフも 簡単に口にしてんの　全部知っているから You wanna turn to the new page？ 君が僕を強くして You wanna turn to the new page？ 変えてくれたはずなのに Boom！ Still want me？　歩んでいく Next stage Step back！ Boom！ Feel like this　そう短い「永遠」 Step back！ Don't wanna wanna go back 引き止めても We'll never ever get back 今さらでしょ Don't wanna wanna stop We'll never ever stay Step back！ 煮えきって蒸発していく　水のように 冷えきって誰かの空降る　雨のように 「永遠」って言葉で心を　掴むように 「さよなら」って言わずに消えてく君が遠い You wanna turn to the new game？ You wanna turn to the new game？ もう全部終わったから？ Boom！ Still want me？　戻りはしない One chance Step back！ Boom！ Feel like this　もう届かない Passed days Step back！ Don't wanna wanna go back 引き止めても We'll never ever get back 今さらでしょ Don't wanna wanna stop We'll never ever stay Step back！ |-| Romaji= Toritomenai Conversation　kiesatta kimi no senaka Hey girl, Don't you keep me waiting You just broke me down Samekitta kimi no kotoba “It's over, My love is over” Tsugou no ii aijou nara　zenbu wakatta kara You wanna turn to me again? Kimi to ita ano kisetsu nara You wanna turn to me again? Sugisatte shimatta kara Boom! Still want me?　Modori wa shinai One chance Step back! Boom! Feel like this　mou todokanai Passed days Step back! Don't wanna wanna go back Hikitomete mo We'll never ever get back Ima sara desho Don't wanna wanna stop We'll never ever stay Step back! Kakidasu moji wa Imitation　ittari kitari no Story Gave me love　dou iu kimi demo　ukeireyou 「Yappa anata dake da」tte okimari no serifu mo Kantan ni kuchi ni shiten no　zenbu shitteiru kara You wanna turn to the new page? Kimi ga boku wo tsuyoku shite You wanna turn to the new page? Kaete kureta hazu nanoni Boom! Still want me?　Ayundeiku Next stage Step back! Boom! Feel like this　sou mijikai「eien」 Step back! Don't wanna wanna go back Hikitomete mo We'll never ever get back Ima sara desho Don't wanna wanna stop We'll never ever stay Step back! Niekitte jouhatsu shiteiku　mizu no you ni Hiekitte dareka no sora furu　ame no you ni 「Eien」tte kotoba de kokoro wo　tsukamu you ni 「Sayonara」tte iwazu ni kieteku kimi ga tooi You wanna turn to the new game? You wanna turn to the new game? Mou zenbu owatta kara? Boom! Still want me?　Modori wa shinai One chance Step back! Boom! Feel like this　mou todokanai Passed days Step back! Don't wanna wanna go back Hikitomete mo We'll never ever get back Ima sara desho Don't wanna wanna stop We'll never ever stay Step back! Video thumb|none|335 px Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Next Phase Thể_loại:Bài hát sáng tác bởi thành viên Thể_loại:Hanamura Sota Thể_loại:Back series